Update for Vindexian, and Trailer for Final Story
by Vindexian
Summary: You read the title right, it's just an update to explain. So If you follow me and like my stories, you may want to actually read this.


**Hello everyone, it's been a long while, hasn't it?**

 _ **Jessica: Since the end of March in fact.**_

 **Yeah… Life's been…. Pretty busy. I'm not going to lie. Anyways, we thought we'd give you all an update on what we've been doing, and what's going on since we last saw you.**

 _ **J: First, we were contacted by a user a few months ago by the name of Jak K. Rachet, or JKR. And she had an interesting idea: A Tournament, with different stories, or Universes as she called them, on FF. And she asked if she could use some of our guys.**_

 **We gave her permission to use the Summer Maiden cast, which involves Raven, Yang, Neo as well as our technical OC HK-47 and OC Canderous Sevar. And they are aged up past the Fall (or in my story, Battle) of Beacon. And it's technically spoilers, but not really. And I'll tell you why in a moment.**

 _ **J: JKR already published the tournament, so we really suggest you look it up some time. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why no stories. Well, jobs take away time from us…. And we discovered… Well, we're having twins.**_

 **She names the boys, I got the girls.**

 _ **J: Right…. Which brings us to the bad news…. How do we put thi-**_

 **We're closing down shop soon.**

 _ **J….. Yeah… That.**_

 **As much as we like to continue righting the story, we don't really see ourselves having that sort of time in the future now… But note the keyword: SOON… or maybe later.**

 _ **J: Yes, we're going to be doing one last story before we quit. And, it's tied into Summer Maiden that we thought about after we saw Captain America: Civil War…. That alone should give you an idea of what's to come.**_

 **But if not, here's a preview!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Canderous said, looking at Elsa with a raised brow as Octavia looked at her fellow Maiden in surprise, as did the rest of them. "I don't think I heard that right, what is this new guy in charge of Atlas suggesting?"

"That since Huntsmen and Huntresses have been given too much leeway in the past few years, resulting in the incidents with the Black Hand, the White Fang, and Cinder Fall, he's getting together with the other leaders of the Four Kingdoms to pass a sort of 'Registrations' act." Elsa explained again.

"And what's in this Registration Act?" Aya wondered. "I assume it's not just a simple write your name down to enlist as Huntsmen."

"The Act would do three things. The first is that all Huntsmen and Huntresses would be held accountable for any damages done to a city or a person should they harm them in any way." Elsa stated as Canderous and Octavia frowned. "The second would be that all former members of any watch list or tie to terrorist organizations would be barred from joining them. This includes prison offenders. The last would be that any Huntsmen or Huntresses that do not agree with this bill and signed up… would be labeled as a criminal of the state."

"Bullshit!" "That's unfair!" 'There is no way this will ever happen.' Canderous and Octavia respectively said, with the later voice being that of June.

* * *

"Blake Belladonna, you are hereby under arrest for suspected ties to the White Fang." One of the Atlesian Knights said as they surrounded the Faunus. "Come quietly or there will be consequences."

* * *

"Ready for a prison break?" Ruby asked her team.

Penny gave her a nod as Weiss gave her a determined look. Neo and Yang were giving her a thumbs up as Team JNPR nodded along with them.

"If I may interject for a moment..?" A voice said as RSP, YN and JNPR turned and froze for a moment at seeing nervous Octavia, but calmed down when they heard her next sentence. "I would like to help with the prison sentence."

* * *

"It's simple, you either surrender and we sweep this under the rug, or you all will be tried as criminals for aiding a suspected terrorist." Elsa said as Octavia, Yang and Ruby held their ground against the three Maidens, as well as Canderous in the background and HK.

'Are we really standing at the sidelines for this, Candy?' June asked her companion as he stayed silent.

'… Don't call me Candy.'

* * *

"…. Canderous?" Aya said as she turned her head to see the bodyguard staring away from the battle field as he watched a few stray thunders in the distance.

"… A storm is coming, and I don't mean the literal kind." He said tonelessly, getting their attention. "What we decide here today, our actions will affect what happens for the future. We'll either be remembered as extremist and saviors, or freedom fighters and… marshal law I guess… I said I would follow whatever decision you made, Raven. So, I'll ask you." He turned his head to Raven. "What's the plan, boss?"

Raven stayed quietly as she looked over to her daughter. The one she had to leave to protect. The one she just started getting to know. She wanted to side with her, she really did… But she also had a duty to the people of Remnant. And so, she turned her head away and said."Just… make it quick and restrain them…"

Yang looked mortified as Canderous nodded. "HK, override priories Omega A, B and D. as of now their hostiles." He said simply as HK nodded and took a moment as he and the droid made their way towards Yang and company.

"Priorities changed, Maker. Query: What shall you have me do?" HK said as they both stopped in the middle of the fleeing huntsmen and the Maidens.

"I want you…. To get everyone into a ship and have it ready to depart as soon as possible." Canderous finally said as he drew his pistol and turned to the shocked and surprised Maidens. "It's been fun, Raven… But consider this my resignation."

* * *

 _Abandon the people who shaped who you are_

* * *

Canderous body checked Raven into a wall and threw a punch at her. She simply moved her head to the side, letting his fist cause a crack into the wall, before grabbing it and slamming him into the wall, with his back. He fell to the floor and before he could recover, Raven already had him levitated slightly and tossed him into a wall.

* * *

 _Selfish and thoughtless, you drown in the dark_

* * *

Raven jumped back from the sudden Dust Grenade, but took the full force of the next when Canderous came out of the hole with a familiar looking gun, a Grenade launcher with a knife attachment, made entirely out of Dust. "What? You think I was twilling my thumbs while I was in Salem's world?"

* * *

 _I hope that you realize the damage you've done_

* * *

Raven let the full force of her power erupt as the entire body combusted into flames as her eyes took the yellow hue. The winds soundly picked up, and the rain had little to no affect on the fire, letting it burn despite the circumstances. Her hands took a similar hue as she glared at Canderous.

* * *

 _You could not see light even staring at the sun_

* * *

The bright light subsided as Raven took a look at what her former friend had done, and was surprised to see that his entire body was coated in Dust, eyes and clothes included. But what she viewed as impossible was the ghostly image of her deceased friend behind him, larger and coated in darkness in the body and face. He had a look of determination and conviction as he stared down his boss.

* * *

 _Promises are broken_

 _Tell me are you happy now_

 _Drowning in the hourglass_

 _I guess our time ran out_

* * *

An arm flew off as friend stared at friend in disbelief. They landed with a thud as they shortly passed out from the shock. The victor looked at their look time friend, before looking away to the fleeing ship. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done." And with that, they speed off to intercept the ship, picking up the sword that dismembered their friend.

* * *

 **And scene.**

 _ **J: As you can see, why do have something planned for the future.**_

 **And as for all our unfisnished stories, they are available to be taken under your own wing. When I started, I just wanted to get some idea's floating around FF about some possible stories; like Strikers and Rubies, From Human to Faunus, and Survivor. I'm fine with letting people use my works.**

 _ **J: Just as long as you at least give us a mention as an inspiration or, if you are continuing it, adoption or continuation.**_

 **Also, for those of you who want to know, the words in Italic's above are lyrics from a song called 'Swan Song', by Set It Off. I'd listen to it, It's catchy.**

 _ **J: Anyways, that's all we have for this update. See you guys around.**_

 **Vindex + Jessica.**


End file.
